


Hello or Goodbye

by AnotherA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Molestation, Other, PTSD, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherA/pseuds/AnotherA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You name is Dave Strider and you don't want to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello or Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for descriptions of sexual abuse and ptsd symptoms.

 

Whenever you kiss your new girlfriend you want to throw up.  
Your stomach drops and your heart starts pounding in your chest and _no, no, no, no._  
Quickly you pull away. Some excuse about your bro catching you. You tell her to go home.  
She’s faceless to you.  
Fuck what’s her name again?  
Your heart is loud in your ears.  
You run to the bathroom when you hear the door slam.  
  
Your name is Dave Strider and you figure it out after you’re done heaving.  
The taste of her chapstick.  
 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._  
You make yourself a cup of coffee to drown out the taste.  
But your tongue is all wrong. You burn your mouth.  
The smell makes you nauseous.  
You throw up again.  
You can taste her.  
 _Who?_  
  
Your name is-  
How old are you?  
You flip off all the lights in the apartment, panting and gasping and bro isn’t home thank god he wouldn’t understand you’d have to pretend you’re trying you’re trying to calm down and-  
you trip over something and start screaming.  
Curled up on the floor you can’t hear anything over the sound of your breath and then you can hear something else but can you hear it? Can you, you don’t-  
 _  
Shaking shaking shaking._ _  
“What’s the date, Davey?”_ _  
“Davey you’re so stupid.”_ _  
“Davey do you know how to kiss?”_   
  
You’re 4 years old.  
No you’re 5.  
No you’re 6.  
No you’re 13.  
No you’re 15. And you’re safe.  
 _You’re safe you’re safe you’re safe._  
  
  
Your name is Davey and you’re not convinced. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk?


End file.
